


Get Spore'd

by Ou0



Series: Childhood Ruined Purposely. [3]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Other, childhood ruined
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-19
Updated: 2016-07-19
Packaged: 2018-07-25 09:06:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,290
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7526755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ou0/pseuds/Ou0
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A girl is kept locked inside by her parents to keep her safe... what happens when she eacapes will shock you.</p>
<p>Came up with this idea over text with a friend who enables this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Get Spore'd

**Author's Note:**

> Just to be warned, this is really fucked up. It will probably disturb you. I have warned you.

Get spore’d

=][=

Ashley had been having a bad day. Not only did her parents force her to stay inside for the past month, but they kept a constant watch over her.

Ashley hated that, and because her parents were always there she couldn’t get some time to herself. Not that she really minded about that usually, but today was the start of the Pokémon cosplay festival in the town which was far from her house in the middle of nowhere, with the forest all around.

Above that, however, she was having a bad day due the fact that she was really, really horny and she couldn’t fuck anything. Ashley sat on the couch the whole day trying desperately not to masturbate – she could always see her parents.

As the sun went down, her parents told her something miraculous – they were going out for the night and coming back in the morning. Ashley held in a sound of pleasure at the departure – she would be home alone.

Her parents left the house with a final warning; “Do not go outside.”

With that, they were gone and Ashley immediately went into her room to grab her kinkiest clothes she had – her parents didn’t even know she had them!

Ashley stripped down naked as she looked in the mirror, admiring her form. She had a hourglass figure and an attractive DD bust with small nipples. Her pale skin accentuated her dyed blue hair. Her pussy was shaven apart from a small tuft above her entrance. Ashley sighed as her hands roamed around her body, making her shiver when her hands touched her breasts.

Ashley moved her hands away before she became too engrossed with the touching and pulled out a Gardevoir costume. It was actually quite accurate to what the pokemon looked like, one time Ashley convinced wild pokemon she was one.

Ashley pulled on and tightened the inner corset in order to get her waist thin enough. She the slipped the flowing dress on, settling it in place with the plunging neckline, attaching the chest spikes, following up with the facial details, styling her hair to match that as the stereotypical Gardevoir.

Smiling to herself as she saw in the mirror what looked almost exactly like a shiny Gardevoir, she left her room and then her house, heading out to the forest for a shortcut to the festival. Little did she know that this would be a mistake that would change her for life.

In the dusk light of the forest, Ashley trod through the trees on her way to the festival, attracting the attention of a group of native Pokémon. Inquisitively, a trio of Breloom stepped out of the shrubbery and looked towards Ashley, smelling her and nuzzling her leg.

“Aww, hey cutie.” Ashley bent down and rubbed the top of the Breloom’s head, the pokemon leaning into the petting as its head came close to Asley’s.

A few more Breloom came out of the shrubs surrounding as the one in front of Ashley suddenly released a cloud of spores, Ashley inhaling an entire lungful of them as she felt herself lose control of her body’s movement, crumpling to the forest floor as at least 10 breloom surrounded her.

The pokemon grabbed ahold of her dress and tore it apart, leaving Ashley’s pale body naked in the dirt, except for the red spikes on her chest and the tight corset holding her abdomen tight.

The pokemon hungrily stared at her helpless body as short fleshy rods extracted from between their legs. They turned her onto her back as they crawled on top of her and rubbed their shafts all over her body – her breasts, her thighs, her cheeks and even between her toes.

Ashley couldn’t struggle as the covered her entire body by the sheer amount of pokemon that was on her, the red powdery spores getting left on Ashley’s skin, now enough to make it seem she were covered in red silt from head to toe.

Her mind raced with horrid thoughts on what might happen to her, desperately trying to get control over her movement once again but to no avail. All of the Breloom hording her were beginning to pant, roughly jostling her around as they all tried to position themselves around her each and every hole, probing inside of her.

Without a chance of her exit, Ashley braced herself for the onslaught that was about to destroy her body. With a collective squeal, each and every Breloom released a fine yellow spore cloud into and all around Ashley, through every orifice and then some more she didn’t even know she had.

All of the Breloom around her were staggering away from her helpless body or passed out on top of her as Ashley gained the slightest of movement in her toes, her body feeling too heavy for how she normally felt it. As she lay on the forest floor slowly gaining movement back into her body, Ashley thought she felt a slight movement in her gut, but dismissed it as nothing.

As soon as Ashley could attempt to drag herself out of the forest, she did so with all of her strength, not caring for the grime getting on her once pristine skin, already covered in red spores. Ashley barely made it out of sight of the Breloom Horde as she felt a cramp in her gut, cringing as she kept on crawling in the dirt as far away from the forest as possible.

She tried pull herself over a log as more powerful cramps came in, doubling over the mossy wood and coughing up brown muck, breathing laboured as she felt bubbles in her stomach. She rolled onto her back with the log under her, looking at her stomach as she saw many bulges bubbling under her skin.

Ashley seethed in pain as she felt her skin tighten and bulge. She screamed as her stomach tore open and small blood covered brown blobs slipped out along with some pieces of her burst intestines.

She screamed again as her left breast burst open and more of the blobs flopped out covered in her own blood, now seeping from both wounds in excruciating pain. Ashley writhed from the pain and she fell off of the log and landed hard onto the dirt of the ground, her blood soaking the ground.

Ashley began to feel lightheaded from the blood loss and through the pain she felt her spine snap in half as a larger of the blobs burst from between her shoulder blades, making her unable to feel the rest of the blobs pushing themselves out of her gaping wounds.

As the horde that came out of her body massed around her, the blood covering them seeping down to reveal them to be Shroomish, having developed inside of her body. As the last of Ashley’s blood seeped out of her, more Breloom were converging on her now dead body to make more of the spawn with her lifeless body.

=]Weeks in the future, but not many[=

The search for Ashley throughout the forest had been called off, the officials deeming her dead. With nearly no traces of her body left, no one knew it could have been her. A female trainer was walking aimlessly through the forest in search of a Pokémon to add to her team when she saw a pile of bleach dry human bones partially covered in leaf litter.

Wiping it away, the trainer gasped at her find and started to call the police with her find, only for her to drop her phone in pain as an attack from a Pokémon knocked her to the ground, inhaling spores as she lost control of her body...

**Author's Note:**

> Yep, I made this on my own violition. I didn't even know I could write this. Edit: I actually like writing extreme violence, blood & gore more than erotica. It's just that for me to start the violence there needs to be a buildup, for the easiest setting is for smut. Better a throwaway OC than a lovingly cared for one.


End file.
